


DOLL.

by illegays



Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, Pretend Relationship, bts - Freeform, fake date, fakedating, suji, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegays/pseuds/illegays
Summary: ❝play with me like a toy, i'm all yours to enjoy.❞- in which jimin and yoongi fake date to benefit each other.
Relationships: Namjinseok - Relationship, Yoonmin - Relationship, taekook - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Play with me like a toy, I'm all yours to enjoy."

"Treat me like a doll. An accessory. Use me and play with me." 

"Warning, dolls don't have feelings."


	2. 00

"Stop setting me up with your friends." Jimin rolled his eyes as his best friend, Jongin, showed a picture of a fellow idol.

Park Jimin was an idol. He had the entire nation kneeling with his presence. He had a lot of benefits and things were easier for him compared to his life when he was a trainee. But there was one thing that he hated about his idol life.

It was hard to date. 

Sure, there are a lot of people that wanted him but they only wanted him because of the fame and success. They loved him as Park Jimin, the nation's little prince and not as Park Jimin, the boy who was born and raised in Busan.

"You need a lovelife." Sungwoon hits Jimin's biceps in a playful manner. 

"Believe it or not. My management wants me to date too." Jimin sighed.

His management has been trying to set him up with fellow idols for him to gain more attention. They believe that it will boost Jimin's popularity. But he wanted to be recognize and known as a singer not as someone who dated another celebrity.

"Well, I have someone who co-" Jongin starts to scroll through his contacts again and was interrupted by Jimin who suddenly lied out of the blue.

"I already found one."


End file.
